


In Warm Waters

by CockAsInTheBird



Series: Of Red, Aching Hearts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, I mean not really but it is the technical term, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Swimming Pools, There's a lot of anal tags damn, Top Billy Hargrove, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Steve didn't know that he and Billy were going to do anything for Valentine's day; they've only been dating for a few months and Billy's not really a super romantic guy.Yet he still shows up at Steve's door.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Of Red, Aching Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742470
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna write a little bit of lovey-dovey valentine's stuff to relax and have fun
> 
> Posting this as two parts because I don't wanna make ya'll read huge and long portions of text at a time  
> I'm still working on the second part and it's getting gooooood

It's valentines day, and he _didn't know_.

Steve didn't know that they were doing that, that he and Billy were going to “celebrate valentines” or whatever it is you do on this day full of hearts and love and chocolates.

It takes up a whole isle at the general store, the only movies at the cinema are romantic, even Benny's Burgers got specials on milkshakes with two straws in them.

And Steve hadn't gotten anything in his locker today. Nancy had; a little picture of her and Jonathan with something cutesy written on the back, _it's fine, they're friends now, they talk about that kind of stuff_. Even Dustin had gotten chocolate delivered to him during class, which he wouldn't shut the fuck up about as Steve drove him home.

Billy probably got tons of lovey dovey shit in his locker. Small confessions and offerings to the _God-like being he is_. And Steve didn't feel bad for not putting something in there too; for not sneaking out during class to slip in a love note of his own. Maybe Nance was right, he _is_ a shitty boyfriend.

But he didn't know!

So when Billy stands by the front door to Steve's mansion, he didn't know how to react.

“Hey baby,” he says, low and all charming with a salacious little grin that goes crooked.

Red shirt unbuttoned almost all the way down underneath his jacket; _not_ the same shirt he wore earlier. Got a plastic bag in one hand and the other's resting high on the door frame where Steve still hasn't invited him in.

“Are you gonna let me in, or are your parents home?” He licks his lips, pulls in the lower one to nibble a bit on it.

A gesture that makes Steve's heart do flips, _because he knows that move_ , and he steps aside with a heated face. Watches as Billy enters, just a few inches from brushing against him as he goes through the door and down the foyer.

They make their way to where the living room opens up with giant glass windows that stare out into the pool area, and Billy plops down the bag onto one of the chairs, then grabs Steve who's never far behind.

His hands goes straight down to squeeze that perfect plump ass, and he sticks out his tongue through grinning teeth at the little, soft, pleasant moan he gets.

“I didn't know we were doing anything today,” Steve whispers as if he's somewhat _ashamed_ for not having thought that they would. It's been months now.

“I wasn't planning on anything, I mean, spending valentine's with a guy is kinda gay, don't you think?” He continues groping, incorrigible, goes in to kiss his _boyfriend_ who's chuckling at the thought that, _yeah, two guys who are dating spending valentine's day is really gay_.

Steve rests his arms on those broad shoulders, let's his hands dangle in the air and leans in where Billy's pressing their hips together. Can't stop letting slip a few moans and encouraging whimpers as the hands feel up every round surface they can reach.

“But hey...” Billy whispers.

“Mhm?” and Steve's barely there anymore.

“I did get you something.”

“Oh?” he chuckles into their gentle kisses. “I didn't get you anything though.”

“Don't worry about that, princess.” Billy pushes _harder_ , let's his tongue out to lick against the seams of Steve's lips. “This is as much for you as it is for me.”

He bought lingerie, didn't he? That's what's so bright red inside the white bag, so flashy it burns through the slightly transparent plastic.

And Billy steps away from their warm embrace and grabs the large bag.

First, he pulls out a heart shaped box of chocolates, and _why_ does that make Steve ache so? He didn't even know he wanted one at all, but the fact that _Billy bought him one_ meant too much. _Stupid_. He feels like such a girl.

“Can't go wrong with chocolates, right?” He smiles, _knowingly_ , as Steve's not exactly subtle with the way he's blushing and trying not to smile too brightly.

Next is a _slightly more expensive_ Captain Morgan, because _wine is for pussies_ Billy always says, and Steve does love a good rum and coke.

Then he stops. Leaves that vibrant red _whatever it is_ in the bag.

“Now, okay, you don't _have_ to wear it,” he raises a hand cautiously and sounds far too sincere for the way he's grinning. “I won't be disappointed if you say no, it's just for fun and only if you want to.”

Oh it's definitely going to be lingerie, undoubtedly a pair of sexy, lacy panties or thigh high stockings; could even be a bra-thing in there, too, there's really no limit to the imagination of what _Billy Hargrove_ would come up with.

But Steve could never have been prepared for seeing a red swimsuit get pulled out of the bag, with the familiar “Lifeguard Hawkins Pool” logo on the chest.

And the silence of Steve staring, a deep flush across his cheeks that nearly matches the intensity of the bathing suit, worries Billy.

“You don't _have_ to wear it, but baby it'd make me so happy.” He jumps up and starts kissing Steve down the neck. “It'll look so good on you and your plump ass.”

Swimsuit in one hand, the other goes down to land where it belongs on aforementioned ass. He grazes Steve's pale neck with teasing teeth and licks back up. Feels hands grab on to his hair as heat starts building.

“ _Please princess_.” He angles himself so that Steve can feel _how hard he's getting_ just at the thought.

“O-ok,” comes a shaky reply.

And wow that was... easy. Billy was prepared to beg and promise all kinds of _fun things_ in return, willing to do whatever it would take, any terms of surrender.

“Really?” his whisper so gentle, as if the possibility of seeing Steve in this red thing would shatter if he spoke too loudly.

“Y-yeah, I'll wear it.” Steve grabs him by the sides of his _stupidly handsome_ face and brings him off his neck, so that their eyes can meet. “I'll do it for you.”

The intensity, the _honesty_ , behind those words and that look could nearly cause Billy to combust. Even feels the heat of a flush wrap itself around his ears and for a moment he just stares, jaw slack at the sight of how _desirous_ those honeyed eyes stare back.

“Fuck, how'd I ever get this lucky.” His smile so big and wide, and the kiss that follows so _deep_ and _meaningful_ and _loving_.

And Steve feels the same way, hopes Billy can taste it in their kiss.

The door to the downstairs bathroom _clicks_ behind him, and he exhales forcefully. In his shaky hands he holds the swimsuit that just looks... so so _so_ tiny. How is he _ever_ gonna fit in _that_? He's seen how it hugs Heather's figure down at the pool, how high up her hips it goes.

He scratches at his forehead as he contemplates just... _how much he must love Billy, since he's willing to do this for him_.

But it _fits_. It's a bit tight in the chest and down where his dick is _oddly excited_ , but it fits. And Billy guessed right, it looks _good_ on his ass, the way it kinda lifts him up in the strained fabric, and it's kind of... comfortable, how it cradles his cheeks. How it's snug in _all the right places_. Although he does have to keep adjusting his junk, which just _keeps growing harder_ every time he touches it.

Steve keeps twisting and turning in the mirror to see everything, every dip of muscle and curve of his back. It's riding far higher on his hips than he thought it would, and maybe if he had gotten a warning that he'd be dressed like this, he'd have considered shaving or something, done _anything_ to keep the “bikini line” smoother.

Whenever embarrassment creeps up, he just has to remind himself that _Billy asked for this_. _Begged him_.

And when he comes out from the bathroom, Billy's no longer in the living room. His clothes lie in a pile by the glass door to the backyard, the breeze gentle in the curtains, and out by the pool, he sits.

He's wearing his own lifeguard uniform, not that it's much more than those red swimming trunks and that whistle, which _of course_ he brought it because it _completes the look_. Feet in the pool, a glass of more rum than coke in his hand that he swings back, _impatiently_ so.

Nearly snaps his own neck as Steve speaks from behind him.

“T-tadaah?”

Even in the pale light of the full moon, the flush that spreads from his cheeks and across his shoulders remain so vividly pink. He stands a bit hunched over, hands covering where his starting erection is too visible, everything is so _exposed in this, how does any girl do it_.

And Billy's up near him _quick_ , stops just short of touching, close enough for Steve to feel the body heat emanate, close enough to smell the rum on his breath that falls from those grinning lips.

He sticks his tongue out and wets his lips quickly. “Fuck, baby...” Reaches out a hand to run it down Steve's arm. “You look so fucking _good_.” All the way down till he gently grabs on to a wrist, and pulls it away to see _more, to see-_ “ _Oh_.”

Steve blushes _fervidly_ and has to look away. Takes a deep breath to hopefully quell the rising nausea of stirring nerves.

“Had I known you'd be so... _enthusiastic_...”

A _gasp_ and _sharp inhale_ as the backside of a warm hand _brushes across his shaky cock_.

“ _Billy,_ ” his voice more pained with embarrassment than arousal, but the _heat_ of his tone indicating a _willingness_.

“You're so _hot, Stevie_ ,” Billy whispers against open lips. “Can't believe you're _all mine_.”

And Steve pushes into those words, swallows them with eager lips and a wet tongue, as he invites himself into Billy's heat, tastes the strong aroma of alcohol, tries stepping closer, but those strong hands keep him at bay.

When Billy pulls away he's near breathless, voice already foggy from a mix of Captain Morgan and _lust_. “Get in the pool.”

“What?” Steve blinks and tries to focus _away_ from where his dick is craving attention.

“I wanna see you all _soaked and wet;_ wanna see just how beautifully that suit will cling to your body.” He massages circles into Steve's hips with firm thumbs, a motion that sends waves to clash between his legs _just right_.

“ _Yeah?_ ” He breathes and licks with just the tip of his tongue across Billy's lower lip.

“Mhm,” is all he can manage before moving in to _taste_ that tongue again, spit so sweet on his own inebriated tongue.

“Ok then,” Steve agrees readily. He's already _wearing_ the red bathing suit, why not use it, too?

The grin that shows is so _suggestive_ that Steve almost whimpers at it. Everything that this shithead Hargrove does is just _purely irresistible, so effortlessly sexy_.

“I don't deserve you,” Billy whispers and leans back in for another kiss, but gets stopped by a cocky little hand pressed to his mouth.

Steve gives a little _teasing_ smirk. “You really don't.” He runs his hand down from those lips, grazes his shoulder and moves around him.

He plops down by the edge of the pool, feet inside the nice, warm water. And he looks back, to double check that Billy's absolutely serious, which, by the look of that tongue skipping across teeth and a _hand down to stroke himself through his shorts_ , would mean he _definitely is_.

There's no backing down now. Steve swings back his glass of too much rum and not enough coke, takes a deep inhale and _slips_ into the pool.

_Immediately_ it feels _wrong_. Not bad wrong, but _weird_ wrong. His legs and hips are all bare, odd how there isn't the legs of his swimming trunks to cling to him. _However_ , the suit _does_ cling to his dick, even more so than before, as if it's the fabric's mission to fuse with his skin and climb in between his ass cheeks.

But... it's... nice? Freeing, in an odd way. Despite it undoubtedly sitting tighter than it should, he can move his legs better, and well his prick is feeling kinda snug in the warm water, held in place by the suit.

Turns to look at Billy when-

He jumps, legs pulled to his chest as he cannonballs into the pool, spilling the water onto the terrace floor and all over Steve's perfect hair, now limp against his forehead. And when the water stills again, he peeks up with just his eyes above the water, moves slowly like a shark towards where Steve tries to do _something_ with his hair.

“Hmm impatient?” Steve chuckles where he stands motionless as the predator circles around him.

“Think I've been patient enough,” Billy's voice low, nearly a hungry growl as he comes up for air. “Took you forever to put this thing on.”

He reaches out to grab Steve by the hips and digs his thumbs underneath the swimsuit, guides their bodies together, lips meeting to share a _pleased moan_ as their _matching erections_ line up perfectly.

They move together in perfect synchronization, hips swaying in circles. Steve reaches up to clear Billy's face of sloppy curls that hang down his face, and he can't help but admire those faint freckles that only he can see, up this close to a point where their existence connects with shared breaths and flush skin.

“I love you, Billy,” Steve whispers like it's a secret; their secret. Noses touching, lips only grazing together.

Hearing that makes Billy's heart pound every single time, a little sentence, a short breath's worth of a moment he'll never get tired of living through. And he smiles; not a racy grin or a handsome smirk, but a _genuine_ smile.

“Good, 'cus I love you, too.” He dips in for another kiss, lips parted and ready for his tongue. Runs a hand up Steve's back to keep him close, the other _down_ to squeeze on top of the bathing suit.

And they stay like that, in the warmth of Steve's fancy pool, in the dear embrace of one another, lips only parting for less than a second whenever there's a turn of a head, the grinding of their hips unhurried.

“Think I could get you to wear this again?” Billy flashes a toothy grin and rests their foreheads together.

“Hmm...” Steve contemplates and draws a pattern across the freckles that sits like stars on Billy's shoulders. “If you can make it worth my time, _sure_.”

“Oh, I'm sure I can...” He slips a hand underneath the red fabric. “...think of something.”

His hand moves further and further _down_ , groping his way across the cheek till his fingers dip between the soft flesh. All the way to where he _rubs against Steve's hole_.

“ _Mmh, ah-_ ” Steve moans and holds on to Billy's head with both hands, keeping him away so he can stare into those eyes, still so clear blue even at night. “ _Haah, fuck, Billy._ ”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he drawls and leers, wants to _kiss Steve_ , _taste those gentle moans_ , groans himself at the friction he feels where Steve _grinds against him, thrusting forward at the rhythm controlled by Billy's strong finger teasing at the entrance._

Watches intently as Steve bites down on his lip, trying to keep himself from unraveling in the merciless hands of his boyfriend. Watches, as he _dips in the tip of his middle ringer through that ring of muscle_ , and feels how Steve trembles against him, mouth wide open in an _ecstatic moan_.

“ _Shit,_ ” he groans and rocks back against the finger that barely goes beyond the first knuckle.

“Wanna fuck you so bad, _baby_ ,” Billy's voice low and _needy_. “You look so hot in this _tight suit_.”

“ _Ah-h-_ n-not here-” Steve presses his forehead into the crook of Billy's neck, pushes his ass back to chase the finger that wont give more than the goddamn tip.

And Billy chuckles, doesn't relent with the playing. “Why? Don't wanna mess up the pool?”

“Because...” he lifts his head to breathe into Billy's ear. “Lube doesn't go well underwater.”

“Hmmm...” Billy kisses the side of Steve's face, because yeah it's going to hurt without lube, and he doesn't want that for his princess. “Then let's get up.”

Their fingers stay locked together as they move towards the ladder, where Billy hurries up so that he can offer a hand down to his boyfriend, completely unnecessary but he hopes it comes off as _romantic_ or some shit. Just wants to show Steve how he cares, even in such a slight way that it's probably barely noticeable, but he's _trying_.

And it _pays off_ , for when Steve emerges from the water in that skin tight suit, Billy can see _everything_. Every dip of muscle, every singular _vein on Steve's long, fully hard erection,_ where it struggles with the edge of the red fabric, resting up along his thigh, and Billy feels his mouth water at it.

He squeezes his hand tighter. “ _Stevie,_ ” his tone low with _intent_.

“ _Yeah?_ ” Steve aims for the same inflection and steps up to Billy, opens his mouth and waits for the other to move.

But Billy leans away with a cocky smirk. “Go sit on the sunbed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to finish this before work so that I can't sit and refresh constantly :')

So Steve sits down on a cold sunbed, shiny and glistening wet under the moonlight, one leg outstretched and the other bent up, posing and angling himself so that Billy can get a _good, long look_ at those endless legs.

And Billy grins against the bottle of rum, eyes running up and down the _gorgeous_ view he's being served with. Hairy shins, toned thighs, bare hips, _the trapped cock under red nylon._ He licks his lips clean and places the bottle next to the chair, and looks further up to meet with Steve's inviting, honeyed eyes that wait _oh so patiently_ for the next move.

“Spread your legs,” Billy orders, _softly_ , but starts feeling the effects of the alcohol.

The legs spread without hesitation, each one falling down onto the terrace. Steve loves watching how Billy takes a deep inhale, eyes stuck down south and tongue skipping across teeth. Blinks rarely as to not miss a second of when Billy drops down onto the sunbed, far down, his knees by the foot end, as he lies between Steve's open thighs.

Those crystal clear eyes looks up at him; shivers run up and down his stomach as Billy _breathes onto his wet dick_.

He grins at the way Steve screws his eyebrows together, _needy and keen,_ notices the spreading of goosebumps up along the exposed hips and arms, raised to hold on to the back of the chair.

Thighs and stomach muscles tense up as Billy let's his hot, wet, wide tongue _lick_ from as far down as he can come, _all the way up Steve's kicking_ erection. _Enjoys_ every twitch and huff of air despite the strong taste of chlorine.

“ _Fuh-h-ck, Billy_ ,” Steve moans and has to fight the urge to close his legs around that golden head of hair to keep it on his _weeping cock, feels the warmth of pre cum dripping where the suit had begun to cool off._

“ _Yeah baby, God your dick is so perfect_ ,” Billy hums and lets out _vibrating groans_ that sparks across Steve's _hardened flesh_.

He wraps his arms around a leg each, guides the thighs to hug his head and Steve hitches his feet together behind Billy's back, stares down with his mouth open, _ready_ _to call out,_ lips quaking with silent pleas of “ _make me moan_.”

Billy kisses his way down again, listens to those groans that aren't quite satisfied with the gentle lips past the fabric barrier. He sneaks fingers towards the edge of the suit, cocks a brow as he continues to meet with Steve's eyes, and lifts up the nylon confinement.

Steve exhales _immediately_ in relief. “Shit that's good... it was getting really fucking tight down there...”

His dick slips further down the hip, and Billy gingerly touches it, runs a few fingers up and down the _hard flesh_ and pale skin.

“Hmm...” he hums with his lips pressed to it, eliciting gasps and starts of moans from above. “I'm just getting started here, _pretty boy_.”

A hand finds its way to those luscious curls and buries fingers there, as Steve looks down at where Billy lets out a flat tongue again, _runs it up his impressive length_. Loses eye contact as he reaches the head and _dips down, wet lips enveloping Steve's full cock_.

“ _A-ah- fuck, Billy,_ ” he calls out, and the other hand goes down to play with that golden mane too.

Billy keeps one hand hard on the hips that _quake_ with a primal urge to _thrust into the warmth,_ the other hand wrapped _firmly where his lips just can't reach._

Every flick of the wrist, every twirl of a tongue, Steve feels it all too much, wave after wave of deep, _sensuous pleasure_ that rolls over his abs and spills into the growing flood between his legs.

The sight of those enticing lips swallowing to their best ability, gagging and drooling around him, _almost all too much._ It is always such an incredible sight, how much Billy seems to _enjoy himself_ with his mouth full of dick, of _Steve's dick_.

His back arches, lungs full of lewd intentions and _Billy's name_ , thighs tensing up. “ _Billy, I'm-I'm so close, ahh, fuck!_ ” he throws his head back as he exclaims _passionately_.

“ _Your lips- ah-a- so good-_ ” It's a struggle and a half not to just _grab on_ with his hands and _fuck his way down Billy's throat_.

Who, _in honor of those lovely, encouraging words_ , speeds up, hollows out his cheeks as he _sucks obscenely loud_.

“ _Ahh, shit!”_

 _Knows_ that sound, recognizes the hitch all too well, and _eagerly_ swallows around the head as he feels the hips beneath _stutter upwards_ , the fingers in his hair _tugging harder_ , the thighs _squeezing around his face_ where he's buried oh so _reverently_.

Even the far off neighbors must be able to hear the most _incredible sound_ as Steve cums into his boyfriend's mouth, jolts and waves overflowing of the _purest euphoria_.

He bobs his head slowly to incite every drop to fall onto his tongue, that dances lazily around the head.

“ _Billy..._ ” Steve breathes, voice all fucked, as he feels himself soften, good and _empty_. “ _Oh Billy..._ ”

And Billy wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, reaches for the bottle to take a quick sip from it, before handing it to where Steve's reaching forth.

He crawls further up till those _long legs_ slot into place around his hips. His cock is _so fucking hard_ , can't help but move his hips _delicately_ into the embrace of thighs shaking with exhaustion.

“Don't think we're done,” he growls and leans down to lick and nibble his way up Steve's throat, runs his tongue up his chin and pushes the bottle aside to overtake those lips.

“ _Mmh, ah,_ ” Steve gasps for air and moves his head aside. “You can't wait just a short- _ah-_ ” Loses all words as he feels Billy's _steely erection_ graze against his own spent dick. “ _Fuck you're hard, Billy._ ”

“And that's all your fault- _arrh, shit_ ,” his alluring tone falls to a hiss, grinds _harder, deeper_. “Been looking forward to this all day, _baby_.”

“Where'd you even get this?” Steve asks in regard of the suit, and groans through the overstimulation that burns.

“Does that matter?” Billy's just short of moaning, the heat gathering only by grinding too unbearably _quick, fucking alcohol_.

“G-guess not, _hm-ah_.” His legs tightens around those tanned hips, subconsciously hoping to still the movement. “You said something about... _wanting to fuck me in this suit_?”

At that, Billy shoots upright, ignores how heavily his head swims, and grins down at where his boyfriend lies in that relaxed afterglow that he's about to disturb. Reaches down to run his strong hands along the shape of Steve's chest, down his sides till they stop by the hips; kneads the muscles there.

“First,” his voice low, the _lecherous tone causing Steve's cock twitch_. “I want you to turn around, and bend forward on all fours here on the sunbed.”

Steve splays his fingers out between sun-kissed pecs, and gently pushes Billy back, so that he can _turn around,_ places his knees on the yellow plastic, grabs on to the back of the chair and looks over his shoulder.

Sees how Billy's grinning with teeth too perfect for a smoker, tongue darting out like a dog staring at a bone. The satisfaction _palpable_ in the way he scans every soft curve of the ass handed to him on a platter.

“Wanna go up to my room and get the lube?” Steve asks, and the response is a firm squeeze of an ass cheek, making him bite hard down on his lower lip to keep in the _heated gasp._

“Don't worry, princess,” Billy chuckles and stands up. “Didn't think I would come here unprepared, would ya?”

He's quick to _almost run_ back to the sliding doors and rummages through the plastic bag for the very last little thing. “I thought in case we were running out anyways, I'd buy a bottle on my way over here.”

When he's back behind Steve, he's holding a slightly large bottle of lube, a very _pink_ bottle, decorated with red hearts and rose petals. In a cutesy text it says “ _Anal Love Lube_.”

And Steve can't help but laugh as Billy presents the bottle very professionally, as if he's a hand-model holding up the newest miracle cure on TV.

“Really? You had to buy something so... _specific?_ ” He shakes his head but can't stop smiling at how _ridiculously appropriate_ it is.

“ _Well,_ ” Billy drawls and turns the bottle to look at it himself. “Thought I'd get something _romantic_ for today, and it's painted in hearts and has the word _love_ on it, _and anal_ , so it covers all the bases.”

He spreads his legs with a foot on either side of the sunbed. Walks his hand up the back of a thigh, using every mole and beauty mark as a step with his fingers till he reaches up where the swimsuit starts. Lets one finger slip underneath the hem, then pauses.

“Sure you're ready for more?” Billy bends forward to kiss the small of Steve's back.

Steve pushes back, removes the distance between his raised ass and that _hard cock he's waiting oh so patiently for,_ and he _loves_ the quick inhale that Billy takes. “ _Yeah baby, please._ ”

Feels a hand grab a good hold of his hip, then feels how the body behind him _ruts against his ass, the girthy erection sliding between cheeks and against his hole_.

“ _Please what?_ ” Billy groans out, not letting any space come between him and the other.

“ _Please_ -” Steve's quick to get lost in the motion of where _Billy is rubbing against him_. “- _Please fuck me._ ”

The _appeased chuckle_ that rumbles in Billy's chest sends Steve's heart aflutter, to know that he can make his boyfriend so happy and content with simple words is his own best virtue, although that's not something to put on your resume.

Billy then finally pulls the bottom of the swimsuit aside, and _leers_ at the exposed flesh, runs his thumb over that pretty ring of muscle. “ _Fuck_ , you're so _gorgeous, Stevie_.”

“ _Y-yeah?_ ” he can barely manage a stutter between controlled breaths.

“ _Yeah,_ _so beautiful_.” The lid _clicks_ open with the push of a thumb. “And you're all _mine_.”

He's generous with the lube, feels it drip down his arm, coldly.

“ _Billy_...” Steve keens.

His slick fingers covers his rim, draws little _teasing_ circles around the entrance there, grins as Steve pushes out his ass as far as he can, _moans longingly to be filled_.

And Billy's a good boyfriend, a good partner- a _great lover_. Gives the man he _not-so-secretly_ considers his other half all that he wants, presses in a finger, _pushes out a moan_.

“ _Ahh, fuck,_ ” Steve pants and breathes just right, his head hanging low.

The finger there finds a steady rhythm, thick and slow and _indulgent_ , wiggles around inside till there's begging for more and a soft, breathless “ _please_.”

His eyes are fixated on how Steve _swallows_ two fingers now. “Can't wait to be inside of you,” he speaks without blinking, pumps his fingers faster, feels every muscle tremble and _clench around him whenever he hits that bundle of nerves_.

Excess lube runs from his squelching hole - _each thrust an obscene movement -_ down to where Steve's starting to harden again, drips off of his head and onto the patio furniture.

Billy takes his free hand over to pull down his trunks the best he can, standing how he's positioned with his legs spread out. It takes barely a stroke of himself before pre sticks to his fingers, and it could easily take just as much to finish him off just by the sight of how _eager Steve is to be fucked_. How he moves his hips back and forth without Billy even having to ask or say so.

How he continues to _moan and sigh_ , as a third finger goes _deep, stretching and massaging, worthy of every inch_.

“ _Oh, Billy- ah-_ ” he calls as those fingers expertly rubs against the right spot inside him.

“You think you're ready?” Billy leans down, kisses and nibbles and licks his way across a fleshy cheek, counts every mole there with his lips.

“ _Fuck, yes- yes,_ ” he pleads, throws his head back to allow those sounds freedom.

And the emptiness his fingers leave behind is downright _unacceptable_ , but oh the _intense thrill_ that spreads goosebumps up and down Steve's back when he feels Billy _line up behind_. The _overwhelming, delicious burn_ as he stretches around that _girthy cock_. He stills completely, only his heart moving; beating in his chest and against his lungs to force out _gasps and moans_ , as he gets _filled so perfectly_.

Billy grabs on to Steve's hips with both hands, keeps pushing and pulling them together even after he's bottomed out, the _tight, fluttering hole gasping around the base of his dick_.

“ _Steve, ah shit-_ ” has to take a stuttering inhale as he feels the muscles work around him. “I'm gonna... gonna start moving.”

Steve nods with a gasp as his response, and shifts his hands clutching at the sunbed to stabilize himself.

And Billy pulls away, moving slowly and groans at how Steve's ass clings to him, then _snaps_ his hips forward, balls slapping against wet skin with a loud _smack_ , and he would worry that it was too harsh if it wasn't for the-

“ _Fuck! Ah- Billy-_ ”

That he's gifted with, and does it again. Pulls out till he feels the _head of his swollen cock_ threaten to come out, and _slams right back in_ , moans along in harmony with Steve, the beat of their rhythm set by the near _pornographic_ sound of skin clashing together.

“ _Billy,_ ” he says with a fucked out voice; the only coherent word in his head that name which he can't stop calling out for.

“ _Yeah baby,_ ” Billy groans back, hands hard on those hips, one clutching around the swimsuit to keep it from slipping back in place. “ _Say my name like that._ ”

“ _Billy-_ ” his voice sweet nectar that drips from open lips.

Billy leans back, arms far outstretched to keep the rhythm, as he lets the moon stare down from the naked sky, illuminating where his _hard erection gets devoured by Steve's hole, slippery and shiny with lube_.

The view nearly more _intoxicating_ than the rum that makes his blood rush all too quickly, skin extra _sensitive_.

“ _Arrh, Steve,_ ” he growls and grips harder, as if it would calm down is fast encroaching orgasm. “ _Shit, you feel so fucking good._ ”

And Steve dares to let go with a hand to start pumping himself to those words.

Billy licks his lips as he notices. “Getting close, _princess?_ ” he grunts out and _thrusts harder_.

“ _Y-yes, oh fuh- ahh!_ ”

“Like hearing me praise you, huh? Your _royal highness,_ ” his voice gravelly and rough.

“ _Billy-_ ”

“Wish you could see yourself, _fuck-_ how _incredible you look, how eagerly your ass swallows my fat cock whole- ah-_ ”

He's only a few hard thrusts away, thighs _burning_ from the way he stands with them spread wide. Can tell by the way Steve arches his back that he's even closer.

“ _Fuck, I-I love- ah- love burying my dick inside your flawless ass, Steve- your tight hole just begging for me, so thirsty_.”

And it's what _shoves_ Steve over the edge, his whole body stiffens as muscles contracts and toes _curl_ , hand locked around his _throbbing cock_ as he cums in short bursts onto the sunbed and _nearly screams out in release_.

Billy's right behind him, _right there, fuck_ , as he groans out Steve's name with his final _thrusts_ that quickly falters to a mere twitching of exhausted hips. Throws himself forward, _bends over Steve's back_ , hair falling down as a curtain that hides the clenched jaw and knitted brows as he _empties himself deep into Steve, dick kicking and spurting_.

He brings a hand down to support himself on an armrest, chest heaving erratically, the other hand still firmly planted on the exposed hip, and he rubs the skin where he's been holding on for dear life. When he can breathe proper again, kisses his way from one shoulder to another.

“ _Billy..._ ” Steve croons with a soft and satisfied smile.

“Come here,” Billy huffs with a worn voice, wraps both his _strong, firm arms_ around Steve's chest and stands up, Steve still on his knees on the sunbed.

 _Holds him_ , buries his nose in the crook of the neck where he takes a deep inhale, arms tenderly embracing him from behind, dick soft inside him by now, _but God, just five minutes like this and he'll never want for another thing_.

Steve runs his hands along those muscular arms and leans his head against a crown of curls, _hums pleasantly_. “ _Mmm_ that was... _nice,_ ” he sighs.

“ _Yeah._ ” Billy kisses his neck. “Happy valentines day, baby.”

And Steve can't resist the exhausted laugh that bubbles in his chest. “Happy valentines day, Billy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart eyes motherfucker!! I wasn't active in the fandom when it was February, but as if that's gonna stop me from writing Valentine's Gay stuff huh!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or fun prompts for Valentine's day related stuff, find me on tumblr!  
> https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/
> 
> I do have a second one in my mind already, but I'd like to make it a little series of short or long fics!


End file.
